A traditional hiring process is a long and cumbersome. FIG. 1 illustrates the traditional hiring process 100. Assume a client has a job to fill and a contractor is looking to fill a job vacancy. At a step 105a, the client creates and publishes a job posting for the job opening. The creation of the job posting can be a tedious process, especially if the client is not familiar with the job. If the client does not know the skills associated the job, the client might create a job posting that lacks information for one to fully understand what the job entails. At a step 110a, the client passively waits for resumes or proposals submitted in response to the job posting. At a step 115a, if the client does not receive resumes or proposals or qualified ones, the client would need to pro-actively reach out to candidates. There are many reasons why the client does not receive resumes or proposals in response to the job posting. For example, an incomplete job posting might not be meaningfully returned as a part of a search result and/or understood by contractors when making decisions to apply or not.
At a step 105b, a contractor searches for job openings or leads. In a bad economy when job openings are scarce, the contractor may need to search for some time until the contractor finds something worthwhile. At a step 110b, after the contractor finally finds a job opening, the contractor drafts a resume or a proposal tailored to the job opening. At a step 115b, the contractor sends the resume or proposal to the job opening.
At a step 120, the client evaluates all the resumes or proposals the client has received after a certain period of time. At a step 125, the client interviews some or all of the candidates. At a step 130, the client performs negotiations with the candidates. At a step 135, the client makes hiring decisions. At a step 140, the client and/or the contractor hope for a success.
The traditional hiring process 100 is a stop and go process due to the amount of waiting it takes after each step and can take weeks, if not months, to fill a job opening. Even when the opening is filled, there is no predictability in the result in regards to whether the client will be satisfied with the hired contractor or vice versa. For example, the client and the hired contractor might find it difficult to work with each other because they are in different time zones, or the client likes to micro-manage while the hired contractor prefers to be macro-managed. The traditional hiring process 100 does not provide trustworthy results as trust issues exist in the traditional hiring process 100.
The present invention addresses at least these limitations in the prior art.